Secret
by Mahjinx
Summary: This is just me playing with the characters of vampire academy to get a better feel for them I know it's kinda sucky but it's just some fun. I'm trying to meet reveiw targets. This may or may not have something to do with An Essay. Just Enjoy and REVEIW


Btw I know the story sucks. :P I'm Just looking for an excuse to have some fun.

* * *

**RussianBull= **_**This one is for you to figure out.**_

**Fire!Call911= **_**Christian.**_

**Zmeyette=**_**Rose.**_

**The411=**_**Lissa.**_

* * *

**Fire!Call911:** Rosie!

**Zmeyette:** Strigoi Boi!

**The411:** -.- That is completely uncalled for! Apologise. Now!

**RussianBull:** What to him? No Way!

**The 411:** Rose did you just change your name to RussianBull?

**Zmeyette:** Uh No...

**Fire!Call911:** Are you sure?

**Zmeyette:** Yes.

**Fire!Call911:** Sure?

**Zmeyette:** Yes.

**Fire!Call911:** Sure?

**Zmeyette:** Yes

**Fire!Call911:** Rose.

**Zmeyette:** Yes?

**Fire!Call911:** Rose.

**Zmeyette:** YES

**RussianBull:** Wow someone's having great sex.

**Fire!Call911:** Shut Up

**Zmeyette:** Shut Up

**The411:** JINX

**RussianBull:** Oh Wow that is so old.

**The411:** I know right! Do you remember that show on Disney channel that used to ask that guy what the 411 was?

**RussianBull:** Yeah?

**The411:** I always wanted to be a part of that show, I thought that guy was so cute.

**Fire!Call911:** Hey!

**Zmeyette:** Yeah you did Liss.

**Fire!Call911:** Hey!

**Zmeyette:** What was his name again?

**The411:** Jackson Rathbone.

**Zmeyette:** Oh wow I can't believe you remember. Actually no, scratch that I can! You were OBSESSED. I do have to admit though he was cute!

**RussianBull:** Oi!

**The411:** What?!

**Zmeyette:** Yeah? What?!

**RussianBull:** What about me?

**Zmeyette:** What do you mean what about you!? I don't even know you.

**The411:**Yeah we don't even know you. How are you even in this conversation it's PRIVATE

**RussianBull:** Uh you know me all right. Rose you know me quite well. ;-)

**Zmeyette:** ....NO....

_**Zmeyette Invited RussianBull to a private conversation. **_

_**RussianBull Accepted**_

**RussianBull:** Come on Rose say it I know that you know who I am.

**Zmeyette:** No.

**RussianBull:** Yes

**Zmeyette:** No.

**Zmeyette:** I refuse.

**Zmeyette:** You're not alive.

**Zmeyette:** You don't exist.

**Zmeyette:** You are dead.

**Zmeyette:** Dead.

**RussianBull:** Wow that is a little harsh there Rosemarie.

**Zmeyette:** No it is not.

**Zmeyette:** You are evil.

**RussianBull:** Oh so now I am evil.

**Zmeyette:** You are dead.

**RussianBull:** How can I be dead I am talking to you right now Rose.

**Zmeyette:** I saved you.

**RussianBull:** You couldn't.

**RussianBull:** Trust me many have tried.

**RussianBull:** Not even God could save me.

**Zmeyette:** You died. I saw it.

**Zmeyette:** I killed you.

**RussianBull:** Whoa I shall definitely be sleeping with my door locked tonight. I never knew you felt that way about me.

**Zmeyette:** How could I not.

**Zmeyette:** If you are not dead then you are strigoi.

**Zmeyette:** and you yourself want to kill me.

**RussianBull:** I would never want to kill you Rose.

**RussianBull:** I want you.

**RussianBull:** I need you.

**RussianBull:** I have to have you.

**Zmeyette:** But you don't love me?

**RussianBull:** Love?

**Zmeyette:** Love

**Zmeyette:** L.O.V.E

**RussianBull:** I've shown you love.

**Zmeyette:** Yeah how?

**RussianBull:** We've kissed and hugged done all of that even some stuff we shouldn't have done. Hell we have even made love.

**Zmeyette:** The cabin doesn't count.

**RussianBull:** Cabin?

**Zmeyette:** That never happened.

**RussianBull:** What Cabin?

**RussianBull:** I didn't know you wanted to do it in A cabin.

**Zmeyette:** Yo...You...You don't remember?!

**RussianBull:** Rose we have never made love in A Cabin

**Zmeyette:** Oh then I guess all we did was fuck.

**Zmeyette:** My first time was a fuck was it? -.-

**Zmeyette:** You Know what!?

**Zmeyette:** Fuck You!

**Zmeyette:** That never happened.

**Zmeyette:** Nothing between us ever happened

**Zmeyette:** Fuck You!

**Zmeyette:** I don't know you.

**Zmeyette:** I never met you.

**Zmeyette:** You. Do NOT exist.

_**Zmeyette has left the conversation.**_


End file.
